Serenity
by PhantomDragon12
Summary: One day a mysterious girl is found in Forks. She has a secret; she is also a vampire. She is the daughter of Mr. Crepsley and has a muddled destiny that no one understands. Cirque du Freak/ Twilight Crossover. R & R please.
1. Others Of My Kind

Serenity's POV

I've been walking for what feels like forever. It feels like the time my dad took me to Vampire Mountain. We couldn't flit, and the walking took ages. BORING! I was in a forest somewhere in North America. I knew that much anyway. Why did I have to find the one place in the world that rained every minute of every twenty-four hours? I was soaked to the skin and was getting what felt like a cold. 

I'm guessing you'll want to know who I am. Well, I'll just start with my name. I'm Serenity Crespley. I've been a full vampire for a while now, and by that I mean five or six years. I had been bleeding to death and my dad had no choice but to turn me into a full vampire. It'd never been done before. Going straight to full vampire I mean. It was highly dangerous. As far as I knew, I was the only living successful case of it happening. 

I hadn't fed on human blood for about two weeks and I was getting weaker by the hour. Full vamps just can't go that long without human blood. I had no idea what time it was. The clouds blotted out the sky and made everything seem darker, but I'm guessing it's about three in the afternoon. I hadn't been out during day forever but the sun was so weak here that it didn't affect me. 

I came to what looked like a hunting camp. There were three teenage guys sitting around and drinking something. And that's when I smelled it. Blood, it was fresh blood. I ran my tongue over my lips. These guys were my kind. Hopefully, they wouldn't rip me to shreds before I could tell them what I was. 

I crept into the clearing. "Hey," I said to get their attention. They turned to me simultaneously. "Can I have some of that? I haven't had any for a while."

Before I realized what happened, they'd run up to be and pushed me against the ground with my arms and feet pinned down. 

"Who are you?" One growled through his teeth. 

I looked at him. At least they hadn't ripped my up. "I'm one of you. I'm a vampire. Now let me up!" I put as much force into my voice as I could but it came out in what was barely above a whimper. At least they understood me. 

I struggled but they were healthy and I was weak. I stood no chance right now. I thought about what my dad would say about the position I was in now. He'd probably get me out of here, and then tell how stupid I was for pulling a stunt like this. But he wasn't here and he couldn't help me. I was on my own. 

"I can here your heart beating. You're no vampire." I don't which one of them said that but I was confounded at his stupidity. Of course I was a vampire. 

"Oh course I'm a vampire Stupid." I didn't know what else to call them. "Vampires don't die." Then I realized my mistake. They didn't have heartbeats but they were undoubtedly vampire. 

They looked at each other. One of them nodded to the youngest looking one. He looked at me as if he was reading my mind. 

"She believes what she says," he told the others. Oh crap, how'd he do that? Maybe he did read my mind. Then I remembered the stories my dad used to tell me. 

"I'm a _Vampira Humana," _I said. They looked at each other again. Finally, the Mind Reader spoke. 

"We're going to let you up, but you're not to try anything. Got it?" I nodded. What else could I do? They were beyond my strength right now. 

Slowly, they let their grips loosen and I was allowed to sit up. "I thought you're kind didn't live in America." It was the big one.

I nodded. He was right. "We usually don't.," I said. "I was separated from my dad about a year ago. I've been trying to find him. I tried stowing away on a ship, but it came here instead of going where I needed to go."

"What's your story?" 

"Hold it." I said. "I don't even know who you are and you want to know my story?"

"Fine," One of them said, exasperated. "I'm Edward. This is Jasper and Emmett." He pointed to them in turn. 

"I'm Serenity." They nodded, waiting for me to continue. They seemed okay enough and they were of my kind so I went on with my story. 


	2. My Past

Serenity's POV

Serenity's POV

I suppose I should explain the difference between _Vampira Humana_ and _Vampira Mammilla. _The biggest distinction between us is that my kind is forced to live off human blood to survive. Their kind has a choice. I envied them that. Of course, there's the coffin thing but that's more of a singular choice to the vampire in question. My kind tends to lean toward the coffin because it's their last memory of being human in most cases. Their kind doesn't sleep at all. There are our different councils also. We have our Vampire Princes and Generals while they have their council; I think it's called the Volturi or something like that. 

I remember how I became a full vampire. I guess that's where I should start explaining to Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. I don't relish the trip down memory lane. It isn't a pretty one by my accounts. 

"I lived with my mom until about five or six years ago. I think it was six but I'm not sure." I started; I knew how shaky I sounded. "Anyway, my mom wanted me to grow up normal and away from the world of the vampire. My dad couldn't take me. It was better that I was kept secret with the prophecy and all. We're also not supposed to be able to have kids. Well, that went all good and well until the Vampaneze found out about me."

"They've always had a grudge against my kind because they say the way we live is an insult to our nature."

"Who are the Vampaneze?" I looked up. It was Emmett who had spoken I think. I gave him a look to tell him I didn't want to be interrupted then told them.

"The Vampaneze are a group of rogues of our kind. They broke away from us and started their own lives. In my opinion, they're filthy creatures who have no respect for anything except their next meal."

They looked at me in curiosity. "They drink _all_ the blood," I gritted through clenched teeth. "That's the difference between us. We only take a pint or two, just enough to stay alive and never from the same person. When they decide to feed, well, the only remains of that unlucky person is a dry husk with not a drop left. It's obvious who they are when you look at them. Their skin turns a sick purple color and the iris of their eyes turns red. They shun society. They can't blend in so they stick to mainly uninhabited regions."

"When the Vampaneze found out about me they were enraged. Well, many of them were. The ones that believe Mr. Tiny anyway." They gave me a look and I mentally slapped myself for forgetting how ignorant they were to us. "He's a meddler of time really. He rules over the Little People, which is basically a trapped soul inside a sewed up body. Anyway, around the time I was born, Tiny made a prophecy. I think it went something like: "The half blood will take more than life and decide the fate" or something like that. They thought I was the half blood they were talking about. At first they thought it meant a half-vampire, but I was half vampire and half human. I was also the only one who existed."

"What's a half vampire?" I think that was Edward. I really need to get their names sorted out. 

"It kind of a between stage that you have to go through so your body won't reject you being a vampire. If that happens, you die. Later, you're turned into a full vampire. It's done by poking the ends of your fingers," I showed them my scars, "the vampire who changes you does it too and whoever it is pumps their blood into you. It's pretty painful really, like a burning sensation through your veins."

They nodded for me to continue my story. "Anyway, some of them came to my house and killed my mother, drinking her blood. When I came home from school, they were waiting for me. First they showed me Mom's corpse and said they'd do the same to me. They started cutting me open at various places and let the blood run. We can't drink another vampire's blood; it's poisonous to us. They let me bleed. They just…sat there…watching me. It was horrible. Anyway, Dad had gotten wind of their plans and came in. He killed the Vampaneze, there were three I think. He had absolutely no idea what to do with me. I was bleeding to death right there in the middle of the living room. Dad tried the impossible. Skipping the half vampire stage had never been done before. Well, it's been attempted, but those died. As far as I know, I'm the only successful case."

"I was just lucky I guess. After that I traveled with Dad for a year or two. Then the Vampaneze caught up with us. That time they managed to take me away. I managed to escape. As I said, I stowed away on a ship and ended up in the US. So here I am."

They looked at each other then at me. Finally Jasper spoke. "I guess you can come with us." He said. I nodded. Edward handed me a cup of the blood they'd been drinking. It replenished me enough to get me back to their place.

At the Cullen House

I sat in the back of a huge jeep. I loved going fast and resisted the urge to climb on top of the cab. That could've been messy. Finally, we got to their house. It was pretty cool. Okay, I don't think I'd ever been in a house that nice before. We'd always had a nice house, but it was always just me and Mom and we didn't need much room.

There were four people waiting on the front lawn. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Edward. "Alice must've seen you. I'll explain later." I nodded in recognition. 

They climbed out and I followed behind them. I'm not the shy type, but I was pretty weak right now and I couldn't push myself into being the way I usually am, which is slightly hyper and foolhardy. I've been called wise beyond my age before but I don't see it.

"Who's that?" He was the only guy there so I guessed that he was Carlisle. They guys had given me descriptions so I wouldn't be totally lost.

They all looked straight at me, expecting me to answer. "I'm Serenity Crespley." I might've well given him my full name. They were helping me after all. 

The doctor looked at me with one raised eyebrow. "Did you say Crespley?" I looked at him. Vampires have next to perfect hearing. I just nodded. "Do you know a Larten Crespley by any chance?" I looked up. How'd he know my dad?

I nodded. "I'm his daughter," I said. He looked at me and was probably mentally comparing me to my dad. I look mostly like my mom except for my hair. I was a red color, which I'd gotten from Dad, though my hair's a lot darker.

"When's the last time you've had a drink?" I was surprised by the question slightly, but I knew he was talking about human blood. 

"About two weeks ago," I answered. He nodded. "Come in," they all walked toward the house. 

I followed and almost fell from the dizziness. Luckily someone caught me. I looked up and saw that it was Alice. "Thanks," I whispered. I'm never clumsy; blood deprivation was getting to me. 

"No problem," she whispered back and helped me to the house. "It's almost dark and I'll help you find something to drink." I looked at her. I hadn't expected any of them to help me with that chore. I was thankful though, none the less.

**Here's part two. I hope you guys like it. If I spelled anything wrong, please tell me about it. I haven't read Cirque du Freak in a while, or the second Twilight book for that matter. I don't own them. I got them out of the library. **


	3. Replenished Enough For School

Hey, here's Chapter 3

**Hey, here's Chapter 3! Special thanks to my first reviewer xXVampireXx. Thanks for the encouragement.**

Serenity's POV

I walked silently as possible through the streets of Forks. It was about ten and the rain had stopped momentarily. Finally, we heard someone walking down the street, so Alice and I ducked into the trees beside the road.

She looked at me and I nodded. I'd done this countless times before. "Just make sure he stops long enough so I can breathe on him." She nodded and shook a bush beside her. The man stopped. By that time, I had climbed onto a tree over hanging the road. It'd been almost torture for me to get up there; the exertion was almost too much for me. I took a deep breath and dropped beside him, landing right next to him. I breathed in his face and Alice caught him as he fell and lowered him to the ground. Talk about bad breath.

I rolled up the man's shirt sleeve, exposing the back of his shoulder. To me, that's the best place to take blood since people never really tend to _look_ there. I looked at Alice, silently asking her if she wanted to watch me do this. She nodded, so I used my nail to cut a small slit in the skin. Warm blood bubbled up and I put my mouth to the wound and started sucking. A couple pints later, I sat up slightly and licked the blood away, then I licked the wound itself and watched as it healed up.

I licked my lips and felt strength flow through me. I sighed silently and smiled. "Thanks again," I whispered and Alice put her arm around my shoulder.

"You don't like this. Do you?" She asked. I nodded. The only reason I drank blood was so I could stay alive. She squeezed my shoulder. "What now?" I looked at her and bent down, picking the guy up.

"Do you know where he lives?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah just down the road." I nodded and started that way, half dragging the man behind me. I set him on his front porch swing and walked off.

"That's pretty much it." I said. I jogged back down the porch and slid to a stop behind her. I was itching to do something I hadn't done in a while.

She must've known by the look on my face what it was. "What are you thinking?" She asked with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"You already know don't you?" I answered. She smiled. "Pretty much," she answered. "I'll meet you back at the car."

I smiled. "Wanna race?" I asked. She gave me a look.

"We both know you'd beat me," she said. I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not going to bet against you," she laughed. "Go ahead."

I smiled and started running. I kept picking up speed until I hit flitting speed. I was gone. No eye could follow me I was going so fast. I loved this. My red hair flew out behind me. The only bad part is when you hit a bug. When you're going as fast as I go, it splatters all over you. It's disgusting.

I reached the car in a matter of seconds. I smiled. That felt good. I turned around and saw Alice running toward me. They can run pretty fast too, but flitting still had their speed beat by a long shot in my book.

Finally she reached me. "Whoa," I smiled and nodded.

"I did expect you to go that fast," she said, trying to cover up her obvious amazement. I laughed and climbed into the car.

She may be able to see the future, but flitting is something you have to actually do- or in her case see with the eyes- to appreciate. Anything else just didn't compare.

4 days later

I've reclaimed my full strength by now. And of course, when I have what I need, I end up wanting something more. It's just my nature I guess. Striving to get the best I can. In this case, I wanted to go to school again. My school life had been abruptly cut off when everyone thought I was "dead" back home. And it was pretty sunny where we had lived. Here I could go outside on a normal day, because the sun didn't penetrate the clouds. My kind just kind of lost strength and died on occasions when there was too much sun exposure. All they had to worry about was sparkling.

In the morning, I watched Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie go to Forks High School and I was left at home with Esme. Don't get me wrong. Esme was awesome. It was almost like having a mom again, being with her.

Anyway, one day Carlisle didn't go to the hospital so I decided to go tell him of my decision. I took a deep breathe and walked upstairs. I paused outside his door and he called me in.

"Serenity, can I help you with anything?" He asked, usually this would get on my nerves. I'd never liked people helping me with anything.

"Actually yes," I said. "I want to enroll in school." He looked at me, the look on his face unreadable.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, I never got to finish school as a human, so why not do it as a vampire."

"I can enroll you right now if you'd like," I smiled widely.

"Thanks," I said.

We walked downstairs, told Esme where we were going, and got into Carlisle's black Mercedes. Did I mention they all have completely AWESOME cars?

We parked in a space in front of what was the main office and I paused before getting out. "What are we going to tell them?" I asked.

Carlisle thought for a moment. "You can say you're my niece from the east coast. Your parents died in an unfortunate car accident and I'm your only living relative left. You've been sent to live with us."

I smiled. "How long have you been anticipating this?" I asked. He shrugged, "A couple days. We all thought you'd want to finish school. What grade would you be in?"

I thought for a minute. "Eleventh," I answered. He nodded, got out of the car, and motioned for me to follow him to the building.

As we walked in, the receptionist gave a start at Carlisle. It's a good thing I have good looks or I probably couldn't pull off being related to him. Alice had fixed me up with some new clothes. Apparently, I was what some people would call a perfect ten.

Carlisle told the story and I was in high school just like that. I was handed a schedule and a map.

"You can ride home with Edward, Serenity. Good luck." I smiled. Mom and I had never moved and this whole new school thing was completely new to me. I smiled and nodded. This was going to work out. I just knew it would.

I walked to Mr. Mason's class. Carlisle had pulled a favor and I was in most of my classes with Bella and Edward.

I knocked tentatively on the door and a man opened it, must be Mr. Mason.

"Hi, I'm Serenity Crespley. I'm new here." I handed him the slip. He signed it and sent me to a seat near the back of the class.

I sat on Edward's other side. Class hadn't officially started yet, but the chatter had died down quickly and everyone was gawking at me.

"Hi Edward, Bella," I greeted them. "Guess what, I'm going to school now."

They smiled and we talked for a couple minutes. When class began, I was surprised that I knew exactly what Mr. Mason was talking about. I'd always been a good student, but I thought curriculums went up over the years, oh well.

I just felt sorry for the guys; their grades were going to plummet. Most of them just stared at me open mouthed. When we got up to leave, the guys followed me like puppy dogs.

I count myself lucky that people tend to shy away from the Cullens. I would've been swamped probably to the point that I might've regretted this decision to go back to school. I said might've.


	4. Followers And More Of The Past

Thanks for the awesome review WrItErGrl902

**Thanks for the awesome review WrItErGrl902. So here's Chapter 4!**

Serenity's POV

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. I'd been at school for a week and the guys just wouldn't stop gawking at me. I'd never had this much attention before, since I was one of the shyer kids that always sat in the back of the room and didn't talk. I've done my best to be nice, but I can't say I haven't snapped at a couple of them.

When the final bell rang, I practically ran to Edward's Volvo and into the backseat, where I hunkered down. There was a dance coming and the guys had been following me all day asking me the same question over and over and over. I'd learned that when you say yes to someone who likes you and you have a bunch of other admirers that the rest bite (figuratively of course).

When Edward and Bella came out to the car, they both burst out laughing. "What's so interesting about the floor?" Bella choked out.

"Get in," I said quietly; hoping the other boys wouldn't hear me. Still smiling, they got in the car and Edward drove off to the Cullen house.

Once we were about a mile from school, I sat up and groaned, which just sent them into more laughter. "It can't be that bad," Edward said, though all seriousness was lost in his smile.

"It is," I groaned. "They practically think I'm some sort of idol or something. They won't leave me alone!"

That just sent them into more laughter and I slumped into the seat. After a minute, I started staring at the steering wheel again. I hadn't driven since I became a vampire, since my dad and I traveled on foot or with the Cirque.

Edward noticed. He turned around and caught me staring. "Do you want to drive?" He asked. I sighed.

"Can't," I said. "I can't really use my license because that person is supposed to be dead. There's also the fact that I haven't driven in years."

Edward grinned, taking enjoyment in my drive-less-pain. "We'll have to take care of that then," he said. Then we were at the Cullen house. I itched to be in the drivers' seat but I was pretty sure I'd get caught.

I got out of the car and Edward drove Bella to her house. I walked into the house. There was something I'd been meaning to ask Carlisle for a while and I planned to do it now. The black Mercedes was in the garage so he must've been home.

He was in the office so I went up the stairs. "Come in," he called and I did so obediently.

"Carlisle, I've been meaning to ask you something." He looked at me and raised eyebrow, signaling that I had his attention. "How do you know my dad?"

He looked at me. "I've known your father for a while Serenity. I met him while I was in a university in England. We realized each others' secret and we kind of helped each other out."

I nodded. "He never mentioned you," I said.

"I didn't expect he would. I haven't seen him in about a hundred years and we didn't expect to see each other again. We swore to keep our secret from anyone." I nodded.

"I just wanted to know." I said and walked out of the house and sat on the edge of the river. Luckily, it wasn't raining and I didn't get soaked. That was probably the best thing about Forks; the sun was so weak that it had absolutely no effect on me.

Suddenly there was a rustling across the river and my head shot up. I could've sworn that I saw a patch of purplish skin. "Oh no," I thought and stood up in a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" I said loudly, while my eyes scanned the trees and underbrush. Nothing happened. Maybe I was being paranoid. I was smart enough to know that I was lying to myself though; something was over there. I went back into the house and told them what I had seen.


	5. Preperations

Okay, ya'll win

**Okay, ya'll win. If you guys have visited my profile in the last two weeks, than you know that I said I wouldn't update my stories until I had five reviews. I'm not very patient in matters like that. I can beat most people in a stare down, but when it comes to something I really like, I have to do it. Anyway, here's Chapter Five of Serenity. Thanks to all my faithful readers, though they don't review.**

Serenity's POV

I walked into the house and blurted my news out to the first vampire who I saw, who just happened to be Jasper. As of late, Jasper's been keeping a safe distance from me. He told me it was because my blood still runs through my veins and my heart still pumps and he doesn't want too much temptation. It's better for both of us. I would probably end up dead and so would Jasper. The blood of my kind is lethal to others. I don't know if it's ever been tried between our two different kinds but we don't want to risk it.

"Hey Jasper, come over here. I need to tell you something!" The words came out louder than intended and he raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for my "oh so important" news.

I took a deep breath. "I think I saw one of the Vampaneze out there," I pointed toward the site.

"How could they get here?"

I sighed and realized my situation. "They tracked me." I said. "I'd bet anything that they did. They want me dead and they won't rest until they see me dead."

He nodded. "Call Edward and Carlisle, I will get the rest of us together. Tell them to meet us on the boardwalk in Port Angeles." I nodded and pulled out my cell phone that Alice had bought for me. I'm not to brag but it was the newest thing on the market. I dialed Edward first.

"Hello?"

"Edward, Serenity here. I spotted a Vampaneze near the house. Jasper said for us to meet at the boardwalk in Port Angeles."

"Are you sure?"

I chuckled darkly, "Once you see a Vampaneze, you never forget them."

"Is Bella safe?"

I thought about that for a second. "I don't know. You should probably bring her though. If they've been watching me, then they'll know I have a connection to her."

"We'll be there." I phone went dead and I dialed Carlisle.

"This is Carlisle."

"Hi Carlisle, this is Serenity." From there, I repeated to him what I'd just told Edward and he agreed to meet us.

I snapped my phone shut and found Jasper watching me. It was a good thing he was in the room, or I'd have probably been freaking out right about then. Okay, not freaking, but I definitely wouldn't be calm like I was right now.

Not long after that, I was sitting in Rosalie's awesome car with Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Alice, and Jasper. We were kind of cramped, but we managed. The rain pelted the ground and the sky was dark enough in Port Angeles that we could be outside, lucky us.

The boardwalk was nearly deserted with the rain and the water crashed on the shore. Alice pointed out Edward's Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes. When we parked next to them, we all got out. Bella stayed very close to Edward and I noticed that he had an iron grip on her. I wasn't surprised since I already knew about what had happened with James.

Lucky for us, the parking lot was covered so we weren't soaked in an instant. For those of you who are slow, that was sarcasm.

"Okay Serenity. What exactly did you see?" That was Carlisle.

"I was by the river, when I heard a noise. I looked up and noticed the purple skin of a Vampaneze. They've followed me here. I'm sorry I'm putting you all through this."

They ignored my apology and Jasper spoke up. "How many do you think they are?"

I thought for a second. "Hard to say, I've had anywhere from five to thirty of them chasing me at once. They're probably more convinced I could destroy them now that I came here."

Edward nodded. "How do they fight?"

"They don't have a dominant fighting style. We'll have to be prepared for anything."

Suddenly, Emmett's head shot up. "They've surrounded us," she said, sounding surprised.

We all turned around and they attacked. At least five of them ran straight at me while the others kept the Cullens busy. I was barely blocking strikes and never had a chance to get a shot in. My arms were quickly burning from the strain of blocking and they hurt like fire. I'd never felt real fire before, but that probably came pretty close. The Princes had made me undergo the Trials and I was lucky enough to miss the Hall of Flames or whatever it was called, I don't make a habit of reminiscing during a fight. It takes up your concentration.

Suddenly, they all reached in and grabbed me at once, holding my limbs so that I couldn't fight back. One of them hit me and knocked me out cold. That was the last thing I remember.

**Oooh, cliffy! Strange old cartoon announcer voice Tune in next whenever and find out what happens to Serenity. **

**Okay, no voice now. R & R! **


	6. The School of Hard Head Knocks

**I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated. I've been real busy lately but I'm on summer break now so I should be able to update more often. It's not the same as the books, and you guys who've read the Cirque books will know what I'm talking about, but I wanted to change it so it would fit the story. Here's Serenity! I am not sure about the location, but I made it Canada. **

**Thanks to my many reviewers! The last chappy got the most reviews of any stories I've ever written! **

**Ferretgirlsz, Appleblush,** **TwilightRocks,** **ninja unicorn101,** **lilmissarwen, goth-girl-in-pink. Carnival of Sorts, Twilighter80, imchossinthisnamebecauseican, XoXFallen-for-cullenXoX, SnapesDuke**

Serenity's POV

I was slowly coming back to consciousness, and I wasn't in the least bit thankful. Something must've hit me over my head. Then it all came flooding back to me. The Cullens, the Vampaneze, everything that'd happened recently. At least, I hoped it was recently. It was then that I received another knock-out blow to the head.

I came to again when I realized that something really stank. I tried to open my eyes and found nearly complete darkness. I squinted, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light. I looked around, no one was near. I groaned and rubbed the back of my head, which was throbbing from being knocked out twice.

"Okay, now to find a way out," I told myself. I looked around again. I could tell I was underground, and from the stink, probably a sewer. I found myself hoping that they'd just dumped me here and left me for dead, but my luck had never been that good to say the least.

I stood up slowly; noticing that my outfit Alice had bought be was stained with dirt. I winced, something was wrong with my ankle. I bent down and rubbed it gently; nothing was broken. It was just sore.

Grimacing, I stood up again and tried to find some way of escape.

"Hey, you're up!"

I jumped. It was then that I noticed the upside down snake boy hanging right over my head.

I looked up a squinted, recognizing the human-reptile.

"Evra? Evra Von?" I looked at the kid with surprise. What the heck was Evra, of all the people, doing here, in a sewer, upside down.

"Hey, Serenity. Long time no see." I raised an eyebrow, although it must've been invisible to him in the near darkness.

I'd met Evra when I was still with my dad. We'd stayed with the Cirque for a while, meaning a couple months, before Vampaneze found us again. We managed to lead them away without anyone getting hurt, and that was the last time I'd seen any of the performers, who had become my friends.

With no idea of what to do, I did the obvious. "What the _heck_ are you doing hanging upside down in a sewer?"

He snorted. "That crazy Vampaneze brought you in a while ago. He caught me last night."

"So where the heck are we anyway?"

"A town. It's Mr. Crepsley's…." he trailed off, because I was in my own little world right now.

_Dad? Dad was here? Is there only one crazy Vampaneze? What happened to those who caught me? Did they leave me here to be tortured or something? And, oh yeah, Dad was here! _

"Serenity? Serenity?" I shook my head and focused on Evra again.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Just that I would appreciate being let down before all the blood rushes to my head."

_Well, duh! _

I studied him for a minute. There wasn't anything I could use to hold myself up while I cut him down. Being as I didn't have any type of weapon, I would have to use my nails.

That was, nothing besides the rope he was hanging from.

It was then that he came in. At first, I didn't notice his entrance and I cursed myself for my own lack of sense.

"Pretty Girl finally woke up, eh? Yes, it seems that she has."

I spun around and came face to face with a rather ugly, fat Vampaneze. Being me, I've seen a lot of Vampaneze in my short years, which, surprisingly, numbered to nearly thirty-five now. I made a mental note to get one of those t-shirts about getting old.

I involuntarily tried taking a step back, a bolt of pain shooting up my leg. I winced. In my current condition, fighting the Vampaneze was out of the question. Not only was he bigger than me, and supposedly crazy, but I had no upper hand at the moment, so, all I could do was try to get him to talk.

"Who are you?" I tried to put as much steel as I could into my voice, hearing it there, but unable to force the slight fear that was welling up inside me.

He chuckled. It was only then that I noticed he was wearing a suit. I have no idea why anyone would wear a suit in a sewer, but I guess everyone is entitled to their own quirks. "Pretty Girl wants to know who Young Murlough is."

Okay, so his name was Murlough. At least I'd gotten that much out of him.

"Where am I?"

Murlough chuckled again. And knocked me over the head.

_______________

This time, I woke up upside down with most of my blood on its way to my cranium.

_Great job, Serenity. You got yourself tied up. _

I opened my eyes to an upside down world, hanging next to Evra.

I listened closely. I couldn't hear Murlough, so I started a conversation.

"Hey Ev?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind telling me what went down? Maybe it will help me figure a way out of here?"

"Well, Mr. Crepsley returned to the Cirque. He has an assistant now" _I thought he swore he wouldn't take an assistant! _"His name is Darren Shan. Anyway, Darren talked me into coming with them to this town as a kind of vacation. Not long after we arrived here, Mr. Crepsley started acting strangely -staying out all night- and we saw these murders on the news where they'd been drained of all blood. We kind of figured it might be him doing it since he was so secretive, so Darren and I tracked him for a while. We saw him following this fat guy for a few days and when he went into this guy's workplace, Darren followed him in. I don't know what happened but soon after this Murlough guy barges into my hiding place and brings me down here kicking and screaming."

"Kicking and screaming, huh?"

Evra paused. "Okay, he knocked me over the head."

I felt a surge of relief. It must've been Murlough who'd committed the murders. It would be just like my dad to try to track him down if he was hunting the people. Although, he must have some attachment to this place, because he wouldn't do anything if he didn't. He wouldn't want to attract the attention of the Vampaneze more than was necessary.

"Serenity?"

"Quiet, I can hear something."

The voice was faint, but it was definitely a voice. Something was drifting down the tunnels, and I couldn't quite make it out.

* * *

**Not Far From There**

"You're sure this is the place?"

The short pixie-like vampire nodded. "It's just like the place in my vision. Keep your eyes peeled for the Vampaneze."

Dr. Carlisle Cullen nodded. He then looked over his companions. The whole Cullen clan had felt like they owed the feisty red-head something. Although, it wasn't until Alice had had a vision that they had taken action. Alice and Jasper had accompanied him to this town. The others had remained behind in case of possible attack. It hadn't taken him long to realize that it was the town of his long-time friend's birth place, but when Larten Crepsley didn't want to be found, he wasn't found.

* * *

**Back in the Tunnels**

I met Darren Shan. Apparently, he must have some sort of plan. With his "I'll trade you Debbie! You can have Debbie!" Either that, or he has a heart as cold as these tunnels.

Either way, I've decided it better not to mention the fact that I'm Larten Crepsley's daughter in front of Murlough. The prophecy about me may still have some effect on him, as it obviously did on those other Vampaneze who dumped me here with Murlough in the first place!

_**THE OTHER VAMPANEZE!**_

_How could I be so stupid! They might still be out there!_

To bad I didn't realize this before Murlough cut Darren down and let the kid lead him out of the tunnels. They might be attacked and that was one thing I was not going to stand for!

Taking a deep breath, I started clawing at the rope securing me o-so-slowly and was rewarded with a very satisfying snap sound.

Deftly grabbing the secure half of the rope before I could plunge to the floor again, I pulled myself up onto the pipe it had been tied to and set about freeing Evra.

* * *

**Okay then, that's chapter six! Hope you like it! Read and review! **


	7. STORY ABANDONED SERIOUS AUTHORS NOTE

**So after a lot of mental debating, I've decided to abandon this story. Not only is not consistent with Darren Shan's world, but I've completely lost any enthusiasm I've had for Twilight. **

**I'm actually thinking about revamping this story (bad pun NOT intended), but it won't be like this story and Twilight free. The only similarity will be the presence of a female OC vampire. **

**Now, if anyone is still reading this story, you can adopt this story if you so wish. **


End file.
